There is a new boy in town
by mikki2013-28
Summary: Scot summers life was changed completely when he meets a newcommer. Mikael saith is a russian with a powerful shadow creature. Rated M for later chapters.


**i love x-men and i thought i could right a fanfiction based with a character of mine, which i invented (cause i'm that sad). anyway i hope you enjoy. as you could guess i don't own anything... **

* * *

X-men fanfiction. A new arrival.

It was a cold and bitter evening in the middle of winter. Scott sat by the window with jean sitting next to him. They were holding hands. Outside out of the trees a person shrouded in a cloak was walking up to the gates to the school. His face was shrouded by a dark scarf and little could be seen. His hands were covered in dark leather gloves. Scott got up and went to go and see the professor.

He arrived at the door to his office. He knocked and waited before he heard the man say come in. he quickly walked in. "hello scot and to what do I owe the pleasure?" he asked politely, he probably knew anyway. "there is someone at the gates" he said awkwardly.

"ahh they must be the new student" the professor exclaimed happily. He wheeled away and keft scot standing in the office. Something was strange. Students normally turned up out of the blue but never had he seen such a string reaction. Scot followed him to the front door where he saw the mysterious figure. The scarf and hood to his cloak had been removed. What stood before him was a man so pale it looked like freshly lain snow. Hair so dark that it made the night sky look like daytime. His eyes a pale blue. Black stained nails. He was talking to the professor. They both went into his office

forty minute later they re-emerged. The porfessor was smiling like he had struck gold. The mystery man stood behind him. All of the older mutants including Scot, Jean, Logan, Ororo, Hank and some of the younger ones including kitty, Bobby, Rogue and others. "i would like you to meet our new student, Mikael. He shall be joining us from now on so try to get to know him" The professor said and wheeled back to the office. He stared at the others for 30 seconds before leaving and going to his room. Only then did people notice his long black hair that waved in the air as he walked. Everyone stared at him as he walked past. "i wonder what he does" kitty said just after he left. "i don't know, but I don't like his attitude" scot said.

A few minutes later the group wandered off in different directions. Scot was just left standing there thinking. He was in deep thought. What was this guy's problem. We had all had shit lives. But not even exchanging pleasantries. He couldn't understand why he was upset by his behaviour. He just shrugged it off and walked into his own room. A few minutes later jean went to his room to tell him dinner was ready. Scot hoped that he could see the newbie at the table. Unfortunately he wasn't present. "jean, why isn't the new boy here" scot finally asked.

"he wants to get settled, why do you care?" she asked sceptically.

"i just want to know if he's okay, afterall mutant life can be horrible" scot said. He couldn't understand what he was feeling. All he knew was that he wanted to know more about him. Scot thought about him. He didn't look too bad. No worse than nightcrawler he thought. After dinner he went to mikael's room. He knocked three times before someone answered. "what" mikael said in a very russian accent as he opened the door. "i just wanted to say hello" scot said.

"well, hello" he said before trying to close the door.

"don't you want to talk" scot said.

"i prefer seldom and solitude" he said. This time he closed the door. Scot tutted and walked to his own room. Why did he have the attitude. No one had even exchanged more than a sentence, except the professor. With this he immediately went to see the professor.

"what is mikael's problem?" scot said as soon as he entered

"what do you mean?" the professor said.

"the whole antisocial ordeal." scot replied.

"he's just come from a horrible place and needs time to settle in" the professor said simply.

"well i'm just sick of the attitude." scot said before storming out. This time he went strait to mikael's door. He knocked loudly and quickly. "what is your problem?" scot said as soon as he opened the door. "my problem is you're not leaving me alone." he said simply.

"you have been here for only a few hours. What has anyone ever done to you?" he asked

"you really wouldn't care" he said

"try me" scot demanded.

"as you wish, when I was twelve I was sent to a psychiatric hospital because I tried to kill my father. He was an evil arragont cunt who tried to kill me and my sister. My sister escaped when she was fifteen and had to work as a prostitute to eat. He then tried to kill my mother so I stabbed him twice and threw a lighter at him. When my mother called the hospital she said eveything was okay and it was her fault. Later my father took me to court and I was deemed mentally unstable and forced to go to saint mary's psychiatric hospital. I left just a year ago and succeded in killing my father. I stole all of his bank details which amounted up to 3,210,272,979,736.32810 Ruble which is equal to 100,000,000,000 us dollars. I stopped my sister from prostitution by giving her a third of this money and gave a third to my mother. But now in russia I am a wanted criminal for fraud and murder. The reason I came here was because I am a mutant and I am no longer able to live in russia due to exile. And now I am the only one who can access my sum of money. I was stuck in that madhouse for 10 years. And now I am free and walking." he finished. Scot just looked surprised. As if he had heard a fiction character. ( ;) ) "well, i'd never thought I would here anything quite so unusual, even for a runaway" scot said. He really hadn't expected such a horrific tale.

"well there, I told you and now you know i'm a freak even for a freak, so can you please leave" he said before trying to shove him away. "i never thought were a freak" scot said. Well he did until hearing his story "i haven't had the most normal life either" scot said.

"well, now I know we are all freaks can you leave" mikael sounded irritated.

"can I at least have a normal conversation with you?" scot said.

"there is nothing to talk about." he said simply.

"there is always something to talk about" he said.

"okay then what do you want to talk about" he said sarcastically.

"what are your interests, your hobbies" he asked

"i don't have any" he said

"okay, how many partners have you had?" scot tried agin

"never had any" he said.

"do you have any thing at all in your life?" scot tried.

"no." he said getting bored with the attempts.

"ever kissed anyone?" scot tried.

"no, and i've never had sex either" he said simply. Scot didn't know what he was doing or thinking or doing but he leaned in to kiss mikael. He was surprised but moulded into it. He pulled back. "now you can't say you haven't kissed anyone." scot said. He hadn't noticed that mikael had just used his gift. "now what can you say about sex" scot asked.

"no not today but tomorrow if you feel like it." he said before pushing scot out of his room. He did not know what had come over him. But all of a sudden he felt himself go hard. He went to his room and relieved the tension before going to bed.

* * *

**i hope you liked it, there will be more action later on ;) . this really is just an introduction i hope you like the later chapters**


End file.
